Swift Foot (SD)
Swift foot is the 7th Lord of Creation Swift Foot Devine Trickster, The sage, The Maker, Scaled one, The First dragon ,Lore Master Physical Appearance ~~ He appears to be a relatively small Kobold, Usually wearing the tattered clothes of a slave; however for more formal appearances he dresses in a fine cloth robe. When in his robes he almost always has a sling staff in his right hand and a thick book in his left. Active Domain ~~ knowledge, Draconic Passive domain ~~ Moon, Psionics (inherent magic) Other Domains of interest to him ~~ Trickery, Travel, Humility, Freedom, bravery Favored Weapon ~~ Sling Staff Holy Symbol~~His holy symbol is a gold coin with a book in the center and a sling staff crossed behind the book from the bottom right corner of the book with the top of the staff draped over the top left of the book. Origins ~~ Though his true origins were lost to him, he has shattered memories of a place far away. Though seemingly little more then a faded dream he knew; without knowing how that these were real memories. He could recall creatures and beings that did not exist. Had memories he knew could not be his own. Though this did not bother him he wondered. Where had he truly come from. He could sense his purpose; knew what must be done. Yet nothing indicated where he truly came from or how he remembered things that simply were not. Perhaps there was something before the endless void, perhaps that never ending nothingness was not all he had known. These things mattered little now; yet often he dwells on what it all means while he rests. In the end he was here now, delivered from the nothingness by the awakening of time and the ripples that event sent threw the nothingness that both was and was not. He is here now and he would be sure that these memories, these times here in the land between the voids. These would not be lost to him, these he would not allow to slip away. Personality ~~ To know swift is to know his dreams, for it is these dreams that drives his strongest will. The lost shattered memories of times that never happened and places that never were. It is the everything’s that are nothing and the nothings that are everything. He Remembers bits of a time and place far removed from the one he now finds himself born unto. It is these shattered memories that drive him to document the world for never again shell his knowledge and thoughts be lost to him in the nothings of tomorrow or the everything’s of yesterday. Long after time stops and the darkness once again envelopes the world his records will remain. Even obsessed as he is with gathering the knowledge’s of the world he remains carefree and lighthearted though prone to serious moments he prefers to do his best to enjoy life. He is not against light pranks or tricking someone into sharing a secret but he never lies or betrays his word without purpose and he knows little of the concepts of good and evil. To him things are not good nor are they evil. Though often time they may do good or evil they in and of themselves simply are. He finds solemn natured people as sad creatures and actively tries to teach them that there is no point to life if you are not able to enjoy the blessings that you were given. In truth though his personality shifts wildly in large a effect from his hours documenting the infinites that are everything’s existence. The knowing of everything life without truly knowing any of it effects his personality in unknowable ways. Though he dwells on this little. The past and the future matter little as long as it all gets documents and kept safe then life was simply intended to happen.. ~~History ~~ Swift Foot was summoned from the nothingness that lies just beyond creations, the place where time has not reached and all things and nothing are both possible at the same time. No-one can even for sure say that this place is real or if it is some after effect of creation but to Swift his memories of it are real therefore it is real. When Altair activated the mystical Golden Egg given to him it summoned forth Swift Foots essence into it. The egg however was to small to hold a divine essence so it rose into the night sky and grew. Most gods assumed it to be nothing more then a Golden Moon and few relied it when Swift broke free of the moon egg and descended to the earth below. In the process of forming his body he also created his children, the sentient race of Kobolds. Though Swift still had not know he created life yet, Feeling lonely Swift took a part of his essence that had ben turned into crystal and crafted Glimmer, in doing so he also formed The sentient race of Crystal dragons; again without knowing he had done so. Glimmer was given the divine gift becoming Swift s exarch and personal friend. She was connected to Swift s children and brought there unexpected creation to Swift s attention. In response Swift started planning a new home for his children. At first he sought to craft a island for them. but as he went about this he saw horrible beasts on the earth and decided he would craft them a home away from the earth that they may return to when harm befalls them. As such Swift created the Shimmering Plane. He then linked this to a barren island that he dubbed Shimmering isles. It was upon these islands that Swift s realm cast it’s reflection. Those far from the island and those upon the beaches who were not of divine origins would see this reflection as real, attributing it’s slight shimmering effect as a optical illusion. Swift then sat and watched the realm as Glimmer began working with his children. Swift however was not left to watch the world long for when he crafted his plane he also crafted a inherent form of magic called Psionics, this creation angered the newly formed god of magic. The god summoned Swift and set upon him with spells, these attacks were little more then the gods tantrum but drew the attention of the other gods. The other gods decided it best that Altair handle the situation, Altair had proclaimed himself the King of gods and it was accepted that he was as such by many. So it was that the assembly of gods traveled the throne room of Altair Upon ariving to the throne Swift and the other gods talked long until it was decided that psionics and magics would forever be seperate. Little is known of swifts actions after this point but there is no dout of his activness in the lives of the mortal races. * Swift Foot Category:Gods Category:Gods (SD) Category:Swift Foot Category:Swift Foot (SD)